


Braindead

by mylimitissky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylimitissky/pseuds/mylimitissky
Summary: i'm not sure about this poem.greets from russia!





	Braindead

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure about this poem.  
> greets from russia!

I am still breathing underwater,  
Everybody thinks I am drowned.  
My soul is my ashtray daughter,  
My mind is my bleeding wife.

Such a shame to be so sneaky,  
Having a hard time with my fears.  
I want to take my heart and spin it,  
Changing existential law of physics.


End file.
